1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved single use container. In one respect this invention relates to a single use paperboard and thermoplastic construction container wherein a liquid is aseptically stored and material combinable with the liquid separately stored, and the liquid selectively combined with the material. More particularly, this invention relates to a single use container for the aseptic storage of milk and for the fresh pack storage of cereal, with selectively opening of the container and breaking the aseptic seal to allow the milk to flow onto the cereal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field related to aseptic drink containers, it is known to provide a packet of paperboard or plastic film laminate construction for aseptic packaging, with an aperture formed in the top of the packet exposing a thinner area of foil or plastic which the user punctures with the end of a straw. Such constructions are disclosed and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,247, issued Sep. 1, 1981 to Reil et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,838, issued Apr. 19, 1994 to Luch et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,066, issued Dec. 6, 1988 to Lisiecki.
In the field related to cereal and milk bowls, it was known to provide a cereal bowl with separate self-contained cereal and milk compartments, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,348, issued May 11, 1993 to Schafer. The construction disclosed in Schafer is designed to be reusable, and necessarily must be refrigerated in storage prior to use, and then re-washed after use. Schafer provides a valve of complex mechanical design. The Schafer valve extends outwardly from the bowl and can be inadvertently actuated to discharge the milk onto the cereal prior to the desired use.
The art lacked a single use, commercially practical, disposable, readily and reliably useable cereal and milk container.